


Go For The Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fetish, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Watersports, bottom!Steve, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve discovers just how arousing an accident in the middle of the night can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For The Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt for some good ole' watersports. And I'm not talking about water polo. 
> 
> Warning: If you don't like unusual fetishes, don't read this!

“Oh God… Steve, please don’t die on me, I need you!” Tony cried out as he held Steve, who was bleeding profusely from a blow to his stomach from Ultron.

The super-soldier was becoming paler by the second, and the blood wouldn’t stop gushing from his abdomen, which was split wide open. Blood was dripping out of his mouth, and he was sweating bullets. His skin became cold and clammy, and Tony knew the love of his life didn’t have long for this world.

“Tony, I’ll be okay in Heaven. You’re strong, and you’ll be able to make it without me. I’ll always be here with you, even in death. I love you, remember that,” Steve sputtered as blood flew from his mouth and onto Tony’s exposed face, and in a flash the life was gone from the blonde’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Tony whimpered as he held Steve’s lifeless corpse to his chest, praying that somehow he’d return to life and hug, kiss, and fight alongside him the way only the super-soldier knew how.

Tony whimpered as the nightmare dragged on and on. He desperately wanted to wake up, but his mind continued to deny his pleas. It was as if his mind wanted to torture and punish him for the fight he had with Steve earlier that day. During their mission, Tony was reckless and careless, as he always was, and almost met his demise when Ultron snatched his Iron Man suit protected body and flung him halfway across the city. He was okay, but his Mark VII suit was thoroughly destroyed. The genius was lucky he made it out with only a few bruises on his back, left side, and on his right cheek.

As soon as he and Steve got home, the super-soldier tore him apart. He got into the genius’ face, calling him every name in the book. Steve had had enough of Tony’s recklessness, and threatened to leave him if he ever did it again. The thought terrified Tony, and he begged his fiancé for forgiveness. He normally wasn’t one to beg, but there was one thing Tony never wanted to lose; Steve, the one man that loved and accepted him for everything he was, flaws and all.

The fight turned into an angry sex session in Tony’s lab, and afterwards the two were able to let the argument go and leave it be. They always promised that they would never go to bed angry with each other, so after the two men cooled down from their romp the blonde carried his partner bridal-style to their bed, tucked him in and laid down on the other side of the mattress.

Steve was fast asleep while Tony whimpered and groaned in his sleep from the nightmare. The blonde had grown used to his fiancé’s constant night terrors and rarely woke up, but tonight something unusual happened.

_Hmm? Why am I feeling something warm? And whatever it is it’s wet…_ Steve thought to himself as he slowly awoke from his deep slumber. He snapped awake when he looked on his left side to see what he was feeling and realized that Tony had an accident. The blonde slowly pulled up the covers and looked at Tony, who was lying in a fetal position facing him. He was whining, and there was piss all over him and their bed. The sheets were completely soiled with warm urine, and so was Tony, much to Steve’s surprise. He didn’t think that Tony had ever wet the bed in his life, and he realized the dream must have been particularly terrifying if it reduced him to a pee-soaked mess.

Much to his shame and embarrassment, Steve found the sight of his vulnerable, dirty lover to be arousing. He loved the smell of the piss soaked sheets, and he imagined himself licking the sterile, ammonia smelling bodily fluid off of Tony’s cock, thighs, and lower abdomen. He began to stroke his now-hard cock as he watched the brunette shiver and sweat from his horrific nightmare, and after a few moments he came with a groan, his semen mixing in with the puddle of piss on their white, satin sheets.

After his erection went down and he wiped the sweat from his brow, Steve slowly got up from the bed, walked over to Tony’s side of the mattress and gently nudged him awake.

“Steve, please, please don’t die! You can’t be dead, you’re Captain fucking America!” Tony screamed as his eyes opened wide with hysteria.

“Tony, I’m very much alive. You were just having a nightmare, and you had an… Uh, accident,” the blonde whispered soothingly into Tony’s ear as he rubbed his back in small, delicate circles.

“Steve?” the genius mumbled groggily as he turned over, grabbed his fiancé by the neck and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, proving to himself that Steve was in fact alive and well.

“You need to get out of bed and into the bathtub, you soiled yourself,” the blonde directed quietly as he carefully picked up the genius and carried him to the bathroom.

“Did I piss the bed, Steve?” Tony asked with shame in his voice as he rubbed his red, tear-filled eyes in frustration.

“Yes you did, but don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. Let me run you a bath and get your robe. Just sit tight,” Steve murmured into his lover’s ear as he sat the smaller man down on the toilet so he could run the bath water.

After a few minutes, Steve led Tony to the bathtub and helped him in, taking care not to let his exhausted, fear stricken partner slip and fall.

“I’m sorry, Steve. I-I don’t know what happened. It’s been over a year since that’s happened to me…I’ll put the sheets in the washer after I’m done taking my bath, you don’t need to clean up my mess,” the genius sighed as he sunk down into the tub, submerging all but his face in the hot, refreshing water.

“You’re not going to clean it up, and that’s an order, soldier. Now enjoy your bath while I take care of everything,” Steve replied with a warm, affectionate smile as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead before leaving the bathroom.

He walked over to the bed and slowly gathered up the soiled sheets, taking some time to appreciate the feel of the now cold urine on his hands. After taking a minute to revel in the glory that was Tony’s accident, Steve bundled up the sheets in his arms and carried them to the laundry room, which was on the same floor as their bedroom.

_Why do I like this? I’ve never really thought about urine like this before… Maybe it’s just because it’s Tony’s. I just want to rub my face in it…_ Steve thought to himself as he brought the piss-soaked sheets to his nose and took a long, deep breath through his nose, the aroma giving him a sense of intoxication he hadn’t felt since before the war.

After a few minutes, Tony slowly pulled himself out of the bathtub, feeling the bruises on his ribcage stretch a little with his movement, causing him to wince in pain. He carefully stepped over the tub barrier and grabbed his black, cotton robe from a hook on the wall next to the sink. Tony put it on gently, taking care not to put any excess pressure on his bruises, and tied it shut in an incredibly loose knot.

He looked in the mirror at his bruised face, and noticed the dark, purple circles under his eyes and sighed in disgust. Sometimes he wondered how Steve could find him attractive after battles and nights of disturbed, restless sleep, though he quickly dismissed the thought. The genius lumbered to the bedroom, noticed Steve was still gone, and walked over to the laundry room to see if he was still taking care of the soiled sheets.

“Steve, I just wanted to than…” Tony began to say softly, but he lost his ability to speak when he saw his partner’s face buried in the dirty sheets and his large, right hand rubbing his cock at an accelerated, erratic pace.

_Apparently Steve’s into piss too… So he not only likes to fuck things that appear to be dead but he also likes the smell of pee. Maybe he’d be interested in seeing me with a full bladder. Or maybe he’d like to give me a golden shower. Hell, he might like it the other way around. I guess I’ll just have to find out. Maybe trying this out will make everything better between us,_ Tony pondered to himself as he snuck away from the laundry room, hopped in the elevator and went to the floor below, where their kitchen was.

Tony grabbed a large, clear glass from one of the cabinets fastened to the wall, walked to the sink, turned on the faucet, and filled the glass to the brim with cold water. He drank it down in three quick gulps, and repeated the process two more times.

_Alright, that should do it. This is going to be interesting… It’s like I’m doing an observational study. I could get it published in a tabloid just to fuck with him. No, that’d be going too far. I guess I better go cuddle with Steve, he’s probably wondering where the fuck I went off to,_ Tony thought to himself as he set the glass down next to the sink and walked back to the elevator.

“Are you feeling better, Tony?” Steve asked sweetly as he beckoned for the smaller man to join him on the bed, which now had fresh, black sheets covering it.

“Yeah, I just got a drink of water, I was parched. You know, I haven’t pissed myself because of a nightmare in a long time. I wonder why I did this time. Maybe it was fate,” Tony hinted at his newfound knowledge as he slid into bed with the blonde and snuggled into his firm, strong chest.

“How could it possibly be fate, Tony? You just had an accident is all. It happens to the best of us,” Steve answered, completely unaware of the implicit message in the genius’ statement.

“We’ll see…” the genius mumbled to himself as he nuzzled into his lover’s left pec and slowly drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, Tony could feel the pressure of a full bladder hit him. He desperately needed to go, but he was stuck in Steve’s vice-like grip. Ready to see what Steve’s reaction would be, Tony woke the super-soldier up by nibbling on his ear.

“What do you want, Tony? Go back to sleep, you need it…” the super-soldier groaned as he narrowly opened his eyes and looked over at Tony.

“But Steve, my bladder is so full I can hardly stand it. I need to pee so bad… Maybe I should just piss in the sheets again so you can smell it,” the brunette whispered suggestively into Steve’s ear as he ground his crotch against his lover’s thick, muscular thighs, adding more pressure to his bladder.

“What? Why would I want to do that? That’s disgusting! There is no one that would want to smell urine or be urinated on,” Steve lied, hoping that Tony would just go to the bathroom and not press the matter any further.

“I didn’t mention anything about being peed on, Steve… Let’s go to the bathroom, I know what you need,” Tony moaned into the blonde’s ear before pulling away, getting out of bed, grabbing a bottle of lube from the dresser drawer, and sauntering over to their restroom.

After a few seconds, Steve reluctantly got out of bed and followed Tony, feeling his cheeks begin to burn in humiliation and shame from the genius’ discovery of yet another one of his strange kinks.

“Now, get in the tub and lay down, my squeaky-clean little whore. Daddy’s going to make you the dirty, filthy little piece of shit that you really are,” the genius commanded as he grabbed Steve by the throat and dragged him over to the tub.

“Y-yes Daddy,” Steve whimpered as Tony released his grip on the super-soldier’s throat and pushed him into the bathtub, taking care not to let Steve’s head hit the faucet.

Tony quickly stripped off his robe, stepped into the combination tub/shower, and stood above Steve. He pointed his cock directly at the super-soldier’s mouth and watched with a grin as the blonde’s dick grew hard again.

“Where do you want my piss, Steve? On your chest? In your face? In your mouth? Tell me exactly what you need, Daddy will take care of you,” Tony stated affectionately as he watched Steve’s face turn crimson in excitement and humiliation.

“I want it everywhere, Tony… I want to feel it, to taste it, to smell it. Just give me it all, please Daddy,” Steve begged as he grabbed Tony’s ankles in desperation.

“Anything for you, my precious little cunt,” the genius answered with a devilish grin as he readied himself.

After a few seconds, Tony began to release the warm, light yellow bodily fluid onto Steve. He aimed the stream onto Steve’s painfully engorged cock, causing the super-soldier to let out a long, drawn out moan of pleasure.

“Like that, sweetheart? Open your mouth, princess; you’ll like my piss in your mouth more,” Tony commanded sweetly as he watched his favorite pet open his mouth and whine with desire.

Tony pissed up Steve’s body; the stream slowly moved from Steve’s dick, up to his stomach, then his pecks, and finally reached his beautiful, perfect mouth ready to swallow up the last few drops of the genius’ golden bodily fluid.

“Fuck…” Tony groaned as the last of the stream flowed into Steve’s mouth, and he watched in delight as the blonde swallowed every last drop and licked his lips seductively when he finished.

The genius, no longer able to hold himself back, hopped out of the bathtub, grabbed the lube from the countertop and smeared it all over his cock. As Steve looked up over the lip of the bathtub in confusion, Tony got back in, spread the super-soldier’s sculpted, muscular thighs and settled himself between them. With a quick, rough push, Tony forced his lubed up dick inside of Steve’s tight, unprepared hole, causing Steve to cry out in surprise.

“You like being covered in my piss while I fuck you, don’t you, my sticky, depraved little bitch?” Tony panted as he thrust his hips as hard as he could, sending a wave of pain and pleasure through the blonde’s entire body.

“Yes, Daddy, I love the feeling of your urine all over my chest and face,” Steve groaned loudly as the genius grabbed his dick and stroked it in rhythm with his forceful thrusts.

Tony bent down and licked his piss off of Steve’s chest and shot him a seductive, lewd glance as he worked his tongue across the super-soldier’s sensitive flesh. The sight was too much for the blonde, and he came with a gasp, shooting his load all over Tony’s hand and chest. As Steve came, Tony pulled out of his partner, straddled the super-soldier’s chest and jerked himself off until he came in long, thick ropes on the larger man’s face.

“Tony…” Steve moaned as Tony brought his face down to the super-soldier’s level and licked all of the cum off of his smooth, reddened cheeks.

Steve grabbed Tony by the back of the head and pulled him down for a passionate, sloppy kiss. He loved the taste of the brunette’s cum mixed in with his piss, and he felt blessed to have such an enthusiastic, experimental fiancé who accepted all of his strange kinks.

“When you say you’re going to take care of me, you really mean it…” Steve sighed with a smile as he looked lovingly into the genius’ big, brown eyes.

“You know me, Steve. If I’m going to do something, you know I always go for the gold,” Tony replied with a grin as he kissed Steve again, enjoying the scent and taste of his fiancé’s piss soaked lips and mouth.  

**Author's Note:**

> I take fetish prompts for anyone that is interested! If you have something you'd like me to write, go to my Tumblr blog and prompt me there (look at my profile and my blog name is there). There is also a list for things I will and will not do on my blog as well, so check that out.


End file.
